


The Battle for Oz

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked Fourth Series [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: It comes down to this moment in the struggle for the freedom of Oz. Who will come out victorious and who will be left at the bottom?  Fiyeraba and Glinda/Balfour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to story #2 and the second half of "Choices We Make". If you have not read the previous story, this will be confusing, so please read that one first. Hope you enjoy!

Elphaba heaved a sigh as she sat down on the bed she shared with Fiyero. It had been a long few days and now it seemed that the Gale Force was once again encroaching on the Vinkun territory. They had reached the border wall and were forced to move along until the found a gate, which was of course closed. Since the Gale Force then had to bust down the gate, they were now a day to a day and a half behind where the Queen had supposed they would arrive. The extra time was not getting complaints from anyone inside the Palace Walls as they needed all the time they could get.

All civilians who could not fight – the elderly, the sick, and children and their mothers, were sent away to the next city. Should things not end well, the Queen wanted them to be out of harm's way as much as possible. Morrible would not continue the fight into the Vinkus as it would serve no purpose in hunting down civilians when the target was obviously the King and Queen. The women that had no children were given the option to fight or to flee. Most agreed to stay and fight, something that would not occur in the other countries of Oz. However, in the Vinkus both men and women were taught to fight, a holdover from the old ways when there was fighting amongst the tribes.

The Gillikin had sent more troops and supplies while the Quadlings had agreed to reinforce their borders so that the Gale Force could not flank the Vinkuns from the South. The Quadlings had also started to take over the Gale Force posts throughout their country in order to starve the enemy of aid and comfort. Queen Ayla had sent word to the Munchkins to see what their stance was, knowing that they could not send troops to their direct aid. Originally they had sworn allegiance to the Wizard but she guessed that by now they were souring on the idea.

"Oz to Elphaba. Come in Elphaba," a voice brought the green woman back to the present.

"Yero," she gave him a look.

"Thought you'd like to know that my mother heard back from the Munchkins," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Oh and what are their thoughts?" She raised an eyebrow, supposing that they would just give in to what was easy and safe.

"Unnamed Godspeed. They have agreed that they will start pushing the Gale Force out of Munchkinland and secure their borders. I guess that the Quadlings sent them a letter as well. Once they saw how much of Oz is being a part of the rebellion, they were more than happy to join in," Fiyero explained.

"Just as I suspected. They change sides more than I change underwear," Elphaba heaved another sigh.

"Yes well my mother knows how to handle them and we'll worry about it later. I suspect that the Gale Force and Morrible will be here by tomorrow afternoon. The scouts have said that they are marching into the dark, which will make them tired but I'm guessing Morrible doesn't care. She's got to be steaming," he chuckled.

"I can imagine, especially since we executed the spy and that the King is on the mend. She was expecting weakness and instead she's going to be getting a strong united Oz," she said.

"On that lovely thought, we best get some sleep. Tomorrow will come early," Fiyero leaned over and kissed her on the temple. Elphaba yawned in response and they quickly got ready to turn in for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of war drums woke the inhabitants of the Palace and its surrounding walls. Balfour quickly rallied the troops and got them into position. He looked out over the walls and saw that the Gale Force was out of range of rifle fire and possibly on the edge of their long range weapons like the catapults. That was of course a double edged sword. If the Vinkuns couldn't hit them, they couldn't hit them either. Still he wondered why they hung out of range.

"I don't like it," Balfour frowned.

"It would seem odd to let us know they were coming, though we do have the high ground. My boys are keeping an eye on the backdoor but nothing yet," Connor said.

"I'm more concerned about Morrible. They're holding back because she has something up her sleeve," Balfour told him.

"Good thing we have our own witches," Connor smirked.

"Good morning gentlemen. What do we have?" Ayla asked as she finished climbing the stairs to meet them at the top of the wall. The two quickly saluted before responding.

"Trickery, we figure your Highness," the former Gale Force soldier said.

"Miss Elphaba figured as much as well. She's trying to see if she can pinpoint where the fish woman is hiding," the Queen let them know.

"Whilst we wait, shall we let them know we see them?" Balfour wondered.

"Just make a show of loading the cannons at the perimeter. We wouldn't want to give away all of our surprises just yet," Ayla winked and then headed off the wall. At the bottom of the stairs she met Fiyero.

"Everyone is ready," he said.

"As they'll ever be. What's the word from Miss Elphaba?" She wanted to know.

"Nothing yet according to Glinda. She's wondering if Morrible is somehow shielding herself," Fiyero told her. They started to move back toward the Palace. Then his mother shifted her direction and they started to head toward the prisoners.

"That's not exactly comforting," Ayla admitted.

"No but they'll figure it out. Until we can confirm Morrible is here, we need to keep them out of view. If Morrible thinks she has the upper hand, she'll come in hotter than heck. Today must be about surprises so that we can win the day," he said.

"Agreed. My guess is that they've over extended themselves and are now battling on multiple fronts. Once word reaches the Wizard that the Quadlings are fighting back and that others are not hesitating to join us, he may drop Morrible like a hot rock. The man is a conniving weasel who will do what is best for him to stay in power. If Morrible has become a lead balloon, she'll find herself on the outs in a hurry," his mother smiled slightly.

"What are we intending to do with her if we should happen to capture her?" Fiyero asked.

"Should we actually capture her, we make a big show of it for all of Oz to see. Show them that their precious Wizard could not protect his Grand Vizier," Ayla said. They had now reached the large outdoor cell that the prisoners had been herded into. The Queen heaved a sigh and looked at the men who were guarding the doors.

"Get as many of the prisoners inside the castle cells. Quarters will be cramped but it may just be the only thing that saves them from getting blown up," she told them.

"Yes your Highness," they bowed before asking for help from some of the men who were working nearby. With that done, they both headed toward the Palace once again to see if Elphaba had an update.

"What is the news ladies?" Fiyero asked.

"Two things – one, Morrible isn't here, or two, she's hiding incredibly well," Elphaba heaved a sigh. The magic crystal ball that Lord Arduenna had his reinforcements bring was not finding their quarry.

"No way she doesn't make the trip after my mother's letter," he said.

"Then its door number two," the green woman heaved a sigh.

"Either way we must fight the Gale Force and end this while we still have a chance. Fiyero, you had better get into position with Balfour. Miss Glinda, please check on your father and his troops. Miss Elphaba, a moment?" Ayla asked. Elphaba nodded and the others went off to get into position.

"Fiyero is under the impression that we're trying to capture Morrible. Should she actually be out there, I want no quarter given. It is a lot to ask, I understand, but the only way Oz will ever truly be free will be if she is dead," the Queen said.

"I understand," Elphaba told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergeant Khalil rode out on his horse, a white flag flying over him. He could tell the soldiers at the walls were ready for battle and he hoped he wouldn't get shot. Now as he stopped at the same place he'd stopped only a little over a week before, he wondered if what he was about to do would work.

"Khalil you crazy bastard! Are you trying to get yourself shot?" A familiar voice called out. The Sergeant looked up and almost had a heart attack.

"Lieutenant Balfour?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"In the flesh," Balfour chuckled.

"I saw them shoot you," Khalil said, still unsure how this was possible.

"They also patched me up," the former Gale Force soldier explained.

"They did an excellent job. I'm glad to see you're alive. Although I must admit, what news I must deliver does not allow me for much happiness," the Sergeant told him.

"So Morrible wants her pound of flesh eh?" Balfour wondered. He kept stringing the man along, allowing the men beneath the parapets to ready one of the surprises that the Queen had mentioned earlier.

"She and the Wizard but I'm sure you know that," Khalil said.

"So where is the fish woman? I mean you gotta do all of the dirty work?" The former Gale Force soldier asked.

"The life of a soldier, you know that," the Sergeant said. Balfour nodded, knowing quite well what he meant.

"Back again to deliver terms Sergeant?" By now the Queen had arrived at the wall.

"I am. If you deliver the witches to us, the Wizard will overlook your transgressions," Khalil explained.

"Witches? Which witches would that be Sergeant?" Ayla played dumb.

"Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West, your Highness," he said.

"The Wizard and Morrible tried to kill dear Glinda so that's a no. As far as the Wicked Witch, hard to hand over what I do not have. Tell me – did the Wizard and Morrible read my letter or did you need to read it to them?" Ayla wondered and the men at the wall chuckled.

"To be quite honest, I have never seen Morrible turn a shade of red before," Khalil chuckled which led to more chuckling by the Vinkuns.

"Since I will be sending you back to them without anything, I will make an offer to you and your men. Anyone who wishes to defect and join us will be treated as soldiers are meant to be treated, with honor and respect. Those that stand and fight with the Wizard or Morrible will be given no quarter," the Queen said.

"Come on Kahlil, join the dark side. We have better cookies," Balfour shouted to him which caused most men to laugh. Khalil couldn't help but smirk at his friend before responding,

"Desertion is a capital offense, not to mention what happens to their families. How can you make such a demand?"

"If they are going to die anyway, they might as well do it for a cause and not for someone who views them as property to be kept under their thumb. Should we defeat Morrible then their families won't have to worry," Ayla pointed out.

"How long do we have to respond to your offer?" The Sergeant asked.

"You have one hour unless you can produce Morrible first, then of course, we'll take her off of your hands for you," the Queen smirked. Khalil nodded and took off back toward the troops awaiting his return.

"You think anyone will defect?" Balfour wondered.

"You did. There is no reason to think that others won't follow. Khalil seemed to have half a mind to do so. Even if no one does, if the rumor goes around that we're looking for a few good men and we're offering them a chance to be free, they may take it. If they don't, then they already know what the alternative is. Also, were you serious about the cookie thing?" Ayla gave him a look.

"Free cookies always taste better your Highness," the former Gale Force soldier winked. She laughed and nodded. She started heading away from the wall when there was a shout,

"A tornado!" People started running for cover.

"Morrible," Ayla smirked. The game was officially afoot.


	4. Chapter 4

The tornado stopped in the road in front of the Palace walls and dissolved before everyone's eyes. There stood Morrible, looking none too pleased. Before she could make a move, the sound of hundreds of guns cocking, filled the air. The troops at the walls were ready and they were taking no chances.

"Give yourself up and we'll spare you your life," Ayla shouted down to her. This enraged the fish woman and everyone could see her clench her fists.

"You're the one committing treason!" She spat.

"Yet you're the only one standing there. Perhaps your men are considering my offer," the Queen smirked. That just made Morrible angrier and the color of her face was beginning to turn red.

"They would never do that. They know the consequences," she said. That's when they heard the sound of a trumpet. It was not signaling to advance, but retreat.

"Consequences be damned apparently. Looks like they took door number three," Ayla hadn't expected they would return to the Emerald City but as she suspected, they'd had separate orders from the Wizard. Morrible was being hung out to dry. The fish woman practically lost her mind and started shouting at them to come back but to no avail.

"Surrender or be destroyed, those are your choices," Ayla told her, knowing full well that the witch would not choose the former. She probably thought that even if she went down swinging, she'd take as many with her as she could.

"I think I'll make the choice for her," Elphaba appeared on her broom above the walls of the Palace.

"So you dare to show your face here?" Morrible asked.

"I could say the same to you," the green woman frowned.

"Treason has been committed. There is nowhere else I need to be," the fish woman smirked.

"Then I suppose the only thing for it, is to defend myself. That is if you're up for it," Elphaba challenged.

"You can't be keeping the good people of the Vinkus under a spell and fight me at the same time. It would be suicide," Morrible said.

"Good thing she isn't using a spell then. What do you say men? How wicked is Elphaba? Are you under her spell or are you free to make your own choices?" Ayla spoke up. The troops behind her started shouting,

"Free Oz! Fight with Elphaba! Free Oz! Fight with Elphaba!" Fiyero smiled at the troops. They all saw what he saw. Elphaba was not wicked but a victim of the Wizard and his Grand Vizier. She had saved their Prince and then they helped them during the first battle. They had seen nothing to make them believe that the green woman was all the things that the current leader of Oz said she was.

"Well done Elphaba. It would seem that I misjudged you," Morrible said.

"Be that as it may, answer the Queen. I believe she posed a question to you. It is rude to not give her your answer," the green woman told her.

"I think you know my answer," the fish woman smirked.

"Then it ends here," Elphaba pointed her broom toward the ground and landed in front of Morrible.


	5. Chapter 5

While most were distracted by the goings on in front of the Palace, the Gillikinese troops and the Resistance guarded the back entrance to the Palace. It had been decided to split Lord Arduenna's troops to wherever they were needed and the back entrance seemed like a good place to start in case the Gale Force tried to flank the Palace grounds.

"Incoming!" Shouted one of the men from the upper wall and Connor quickly went to the peep hole in the door. There atop his horse was a single solitary Gale Force soldier heading for the door, carrying a white flag.

"Trouble afoot?" Highmuster asked the Resistance leader.

"Not sure but it would be best for you to stay back. Keeping you alive is more important than one soldier who could get his life ended," Connor smiled slightly.

"Right," Glinda's father nodded. Above them the men at the wall, cocked their rifles.

"I'm only to deliver a message to Lieutenant Balfour. I mean no harm," the Corporal announced.

"It's the same guy who traveled with Khalil earlier," one of the men let Connor know. He nodded and then opened the door in the large wooden gate.

"One wrong move and you'll find what good shots the men are," he said.

"I mean no harm. Just this letter," the Corporal would have been shaking in his boots if not for being on his horse.

"Going to join us son?" Connor asked as he approached.

"No sir. I am loyal to Khalil," the Corporal replied, handing him the letter.

"And not the Wizard? Interesting. Well your task is done here. Head back to your Sergeant, son. We will not harm you," the Resistance leader said.

"Thank you sir," with a quick nod, the Corporal was off like a shot. Connor quickly headed back inside the safety of the walls and the door was locked once again.

"A letter huh?" Highmuster was curious, as was everyone else.

"It's for Balfour, so will shall get it to him. Man the wall and I will be back shortly," he said. Glinda's father nodded and quickly Connor headed off. He reached the front walls just in time to see Elphaba go over the wall on her broom. Quickly, he climbed up the steps and found Balfour. He was about to explain what had happened when Elphaba threw the first strike against Morrible. The bolt of energy was easily deflected by the fish woman. What went unnoticed by the two was the trap in the field beyond that it had sprung. They had been left in case the troops had tried to mobilize in front of the Palace.

"Terrible aim, Elphaba. I know I taught you better," Morrible sneered.

"The only thing anyone learned from you is how to be cruel and stupid," the green woman threw back at her. This just enraged the Grand Vizier more, if that was possible, and she lashed out in anger, missing Elphaba and striking the wall behind her. The wall shook slightly but the sturdy Vinkun limestone held.

"Look who has terrible aim now," the green woman chuckled before aiming another blast at her foe. Morrible dodged it, only missing by a few inches. She barely had time to recover as Elphaba aimed a concentrated energy stream at her. Combating Elphaba with a stream of her own the two seemed evenly matched.

"Who is stronger?" Balfour asked Fiyero.

"Fae, and Morrible knows it," the Prince responded.

"I certainly hope you are right," the former Lieutenant said.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been battling for what seemed like hours. Elphaba could tell that Morrible was getting warn down as she shot another energy blast. Sweat beaded up on the older woman's brow. Truth be told, the green woman had been pacing herself. On some degree she had always known that she was more powerful than Morrible since the day when she'd transformed the Monkeys into the Flying Monkeys. The fact that she could read the Grimmerie and no one else could, made it more obvious to her. Still the self-doubt brought on by years of emotional and psychological abuse by her father refused to go away. It wasn't until Fiyero showed her that she was truly loved and that she was worth something more to many more people than she could've ever imagined, that she started to believe in herself.

"Is that sweat on your brow?" Elphaba challenged her opponent.

"Only if that's your brow glistening," Morrible ground out. The green woman couldn't help but chuckle. Drawing from her reserve, Elphaba launched a blast at the Grand Vizier, knocking her down onto the road. Quickly, the witch was on top of her quarry, her broom in both hands, across Morrible's throat.

"Yield and you may just get your chance to have revenge on the Wizard. He betrayed you. You can't tell me that hasn't been bothering you," Elphaba said.

"As if you would let that happen!" The older woman spat. She blasted Elphaba and the green woman flew backwards and into the moat. Quickly the men on the other side of the wall opened the secret wall openings that were created to shoot directly at the enemy and tried to reach for Elphaba's flailing arms.

"Got you Miss Elphaba!" One of the men shouted as he gripped her left arm. She swung her right arm up and another man grabbed it from a separate window. Coughing up water that she had swallowed, Elphaba gasped for air. By now, Morrible had climbed to her feet and she knew that she had the younger woman right where she wanted her. Aiming up a kill shot, Morrible let an energy blast loose. Elphaba held out her right hand and her broom flew to her. As she grasped the cleaning implement, the men at the wall let her go, just in time for her to dip below the water's surface.

The blast from Morrible missed her and the green woman shot up and out of the water, now on her broom. Aiming for the fish woman, she flew straight at her, not giving her the chance to defend herself. They tumbled backwards, right into the trap that had been sprung back when the fight began. The spear impaled Morrible in the chest and then entered Elphaba's left shoulder. The green woman screamed and from the distance she could hear Fiyero shouting her name along with telling the men to open the gates.

"Fae! Fae!" Fiyero reached her and the medics were right behind her.

"Shoulder…" she ground out.

"I can see that. We have to get you off of there," the Prince went to move her.

"No!... Possible… artery… damage…" Elphaba said through her clenched teeth. The pain was unbearable.

"Get Lady Glinda. Hurry!" Fiyero ordered the men behind him. One of them took off running for the Palace, hoping to find the blonde.

"Morrible?" Her beloved asked.

"Dead…" she replied. Fiyero nodded and took her right hand. It was clammy and he could see that she was turning a lighter shade of green. That's when they both heard,

"Elphie!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Set her down, nice and easy," Glinda instructed Fiyero, Balfour, and Connor. The soldiers had helped to cut the spear that had impaled both Morrible and Elphaba. Once the green woman was no longer attached to the dead Grand Vizier, the three men helped move her onto a stretcher being held by two medics.

"Ok nice and slow we need to get her into the medical tent. Someone fetch Doctor Magi. We will need his help," the blonde said. One of the soldiers quickly ran off to get the doctor while everyone started moving toward the Palace walls.

"Yero…" she sounded like a scared little child, something that Elphaba never was.

"I'm right here Fae. You'll be feeling better in no time," he tried to reassure her. The Prince could not imagine the pain that she was in and as they moved along he took her right hand again to let her know he was right beside her.

"The Wizard will pay for this," Connor clenched his fists and frowned as he followed the medics.

"That he will," Balfour nodded. The large wooden doors closed behind them and most of the group split off to get back to their positions. Queen Ayla came running toward the moving litter.

"We'll have you patched up before you know it," she tried to reassure her. Elphaba only nodded; the pain was getting worse.

"Another hundred feet and we'll be in the medical tent. Then we can get that thing out of you. Hang in there Elphie," Glinda was trying to reassure her too. Inwardly, the blonde wondered if she could really help her friend. She knew she wasn't as powerful as the green woman and that frightened her.

"You can do this Glin. I know you can," it was as if Elphaba was reading her mind.

"I'll be helping, so not to worry," Doctor Magi winked as he joked. The doctor had buzzed past the medical tent to meet the stretcher.

"There is not a lot of blood is there?" The green woman suddenly asked.

"No but that's a good thing. It means that the spear is holding everything in place. Once we remove it, that will be a different story," Magi admitted.

"Glin, you'll need to cast the spell quickly once he does that. I'm fairly certain that the wound is close enough to my axillary artery that I could…" she didn't finish the thought.

"As quick as a bunny. I've got it," the blonde nodded as they finally entered the medical tent.

"All right everyone but the medics out!" Doctor Magi ordered once they reached the operating area. Despite wanting to stay and help, they all knew they couldn't, and quickly headed out of the room. Fiyero started pacing outside and his mother took a seat on an empty bed. Balfour heaved a sigh before opening the letter that had supposedly been passed on from Sergeant Khalil.

"Balfour, while I don't doubt that some of the men would have taken the Queen's offer, I think their fear of the Wizard is more than I initially realized. As I figure you might have guessed, we were given separate orders by the Wizard. Now we march back to the Emerald City and my guess is that the Wizard will try to isolate the Vinkus by either troop movements or by turning political allies back into his favor. However, I highly doubt Queen Ayla hadn't already thought of that. I expect that without assistance Morrible will meet her fate out near the Palace walls and the tide of Oz has been turned. I ask you for your help. While the entire Gale Force will not turn on the Wizard, a full show of force from the countries surrounding the Emerald City may get them to change their minds. I will not hesitate to lead them into battle against the Wizard but I cannot do it alone. Good luck my friend and Godspeed, Khalil." The former Gale Force Lieutenant read the letter out loud. Fiyero stopped his pacing and looked at his friend. The Queen looked up from her spot on the empty bed and could not believe what she'd just heard. Before they could say anything however, Doctor Magi walked out to them with a look on his face.

"What happened?" Fiyero asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Fiyero helped Elphaba into bed. They had just spent twenty minutes being careful about getting Elphaba into some pajamas and it had been exhausting. Though Glinda and Doctor Magi were able to get the spear out and closed the wound, the green woman had lost a lot of blood and she was exhausted from fighting Morrible. She needed rest and food to help build her strength and the Prince was helping her as much as she'd let him.

"Yero, I love you but your hovering is making me nervous," Elphaba said, despite her eyes being closed, she could feel his presence next to her on the bed; his gaze would have bored a hole into her face if it could.

"I can't lose you," he admitted.

"You won't. Glinda and Doctor Magi did an excellent job. I'll be feeling better in a couple of days," she tried to reassure him.

"Mother wants to wait until you're one hundred percent before charging headlong into a trip to the Emerald City. She is trying to see if any of our allies will spare more troops now that Morrible has been defeated. Chistery and his friends are flying as fast as they can with letters," Fiyero told her.

"By the time we get responses and the troops make their way here, I'll definitely be better. It'll be at least a week before any more weapons of war will make their way to us," Elphaba said.

"That's what Mother thought. Though everyone is worried that the Wizard will be wheeling and dealing in that time and perhaps be ready for us," Fiyero frowned.

"Get Connor and do it quickly. We need to talk," she suddenly told him. He was about to argue but he knew it would do no good. Quickly, he got out of bed and hurried to find the Resistance leader.

"Miss Elphaba you should be resting," the man said after he and Fiyero entered the room ten minutes later.

"No time if we are to catch the Wizard. Can your people in the Emerald City be used to create some sort of disruption? Something that will prevent the Wizard from actually getting ready for our arrival?" She wanted to know.

"Disruption is the Resistance's middle name. What are you thinking?" Connor wondered.

"While I despise property destruction, a well-placed bomb or perhaps setting fire to something would do the trick. Anything to keep the Gale Force busy for a few days," Elphaba said.

"I'll get the word out. On top of that perhaps starting some rumors or even deliver the news that I'm sure he's going to want hidden from everyone," he smirked.

"Morrible's death," Fiyero said.

"Precisely. I must get to work. Feel better Miss Elphaba," with that Connor rushed out of the room. Fiyero then began to strip down in order to get ready for bed. Once he had his pajamas on, he slipped beneath the covers and gingerly held Elphaba close.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Balfour had just been dismissed from talking with the Queen and he was making his way toward the exit where he'd bunk with his troops. He wasn't really watching where he was going and accidentally plowed into a large pink ball of fluff. That's when he realized who it was.

"Lady Glinda! Forgive me!" He quickly scooped the petite blonde up off the floor.

"I'm ok. Not to worry," she smiled with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Balfour asked, he still held her in his arms.

"Yes I think so…" Glinda continued to smile, noting how muscular the arms that held her were. She also noted how the Lieutenant couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Hey you two all good?" Sergeant Bahram asked, seeing that the Lieutenant was getting himself into trouble.

"Oh yes," Balfour quickly set Glinda down.

"Right, carry on," the Sergeant nodded, chuckling as he walked away. He'd managed to give orders to a superior officer and the Lieutenant hadn't even noticed.

"Once again, I am sorry, Lady Glinda," Balfour smiled slightly.

"It is perfectly all right. Don't be a stranger," and with that Glinda headed off down the hall toward her room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sergeant Khalil we have much to discuss," the Wizard said from his spot on the throne. The troops had just returned from the Vinkus but already word had begun to spread that Morrible was dead. Of course it had been almost three days ago that they had left the witch to fend for herself. Now the Sergeant had been called into the throne room to speak with the Wizard.

"I should think so your Wizardship," Khalil agreed.

"First there are the rumors…" Oscar trailed off.

"That the Vinkuns have Morrible's head on a pike? To be honest, I would not put it past them, especially since we left her to fend for herself," the Sergeant said.

"To be honest, I did not think she wouldn't be able to handle it. Just some crazy citizens thinking that they no longer had to listen to me," the Wizard told him.

"In all fairness, Sir, Lady Glinda was there since the attempt on her life. Perhaps she and the Vinkuns were enough to defeat Madame Morrible. Surely if there was not a kernel of truth to the rumors then your Grand Vizier would have been back before the troops and I arrived," Khalil was blunt.

"Yes so that makes me wonder if they did not have more help. Perhaps from the Wicked Witch," the Wizard frowned.

"If she was there, she did not make herself known to us before we left," the Sergeant said.

"Another trick by the Vinkuns perhaps. At any rate, you have proven yourself more than worthy in your service to Oz and as you know with the death of Lieutenant Kasim, we are short on officers. That being said, effective immediately, you will be given the rank of Lieutenant and all the perks that come with it. Tomorrow morning I intend to hold a meeting of all my Lieutenants and we will discuss what is to be done about the Vinkuns and their blatant acts of treason," Oscar told him.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir," Khalil smiled, glad to be having the promotion. Should the time come to join Balfour and the others, he would have more authority and his troops would be more willing to listen. There was a sudden knock on the door and in walked a Private.

"Excuse me sirs. An urgent message for Sergeant Khalil has arrived," he was trying to keep it together in the presence of an officer and the Wizard himself. The new Lieutenant gave the solider a look as he handed him the letter. Quickly Khalil opened the wax sealed letter and read it.

"It's my wife. She's sent for the doctor," he announced.

"What's wrong?" The Wizard asked.

"She's expecting our first child. The fact that she's called the doctor is not good as she's not due for another month," Khalil swallowed hard. The Wizard clapped his hands and the two guards at the door came forward.

"Get my new Lieutenant to his home immediately! If need be bring her here and we'll have Doctor Adnan look at her," Oscar told them. They saluted and quickly escorted the new Lieutenant outside to where his horse was waiting. He quickly climbed onto the magnificent animal and spurred him toward the gate. The two soldiers quickly did the same and they made their way through the city streets.

"Aytac! Aytac!" Khalil jumped off his horse before the animal came to a stop and burst through the front door. The soldiers quickly grabbed the Lieutenant's horse before it could go anywhere. They then went into the house behind him, staying in the living room.

"Khalil! Oh thank goodness you're here," she breathed a sigh of relief as he found her in their bedroom. Doctor Berk looked up from his work, listening to Aytac's belly, with his stethoscope. The Doctor had the patient lying on the bed.

"What is going on Doctor?" Khalil asked, taking his wife's hand in his giving it a squeeze.

"She was feeling like she was having contractions but I believe that they are just false ones. No other signs of the baby being ready to come into this world," Berk smiled slightly.

"Is that normal?" Aytac was concerned.

"They are quite common actually. What I would recommend is that you stay off of your feet as much as possible and try not to have a lot of stress in your life. They may continue but you'll know when they become more like true contractions. I think I should make a visit once a week until the little one is born. This way we will not be unprepared when he or she comes," Berk said.

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly," Khalil said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Of course. Now I'd like you to show me what you have in your kitchen that may help Aytac relax," Berk told him. The new Lieutenant smiled at his wife who was now rubbing her stomach, whispering to the baby. She smiled at him before watching him disappear into the kitchen with the doctor. Once in the kitchen, Berk pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"From a mutual friend. Glad that we could get you out of there before…" Berk didn't finish, wanting to make sure the soldiers couldn't hear him. However, the doctor didn't get a chance to finish as the sound of an explosion could be heard closer to the Emerald Palace. The soldiers in the living room rushed outside to see what had happened.

"That happened," Berk said.

"Balfour?" Khalil asked.

"He sends his regards," the doctor winked before the two headed outside to see what had happened and what could be done.


	10. Chapter 10

"HALT!" Came the cry from the front to the back of the columns of soldiers. Queen Ayla and Prince Fiyero rode at the front of the group. Next to Fiyero, Elphaba sat upon a borrowed horse, a cloak over her head and gloves over her hands. The queen had loaned her a pair of pants, that she had had made for long horse rides. Having never worn pants before, the green woman was beginning to wish that they had been an option when flying on her broom. Ladies of the time all still wore dresses and no advancements were being made to wear anything else.

"The city gates are unguarded? I don't like it," Ayla frowned.

"Neither do I," Elphaba spoke up as Fiyero scanned the surrounding walls. He quickly put up his right hand and made a motion for the troops to take cover in the woods. He and the two women he loved the most did the same so as to avoid any surprise attack. Chistery and his friends took to the sky to see what they could see. It wasn't long until they were spotted however as screaming and panic could be heard filling the streets of the Emerald City. All of the Flying Monkeys retreated to the safety of the troops and Chistery quickly informed Elphaba of what they had seen.

"Palace walls abandoned. No Gale Force noticed," the witch told them.

"Advance!" Fiyero shouted out and quickly the troops reassembled and began their march into the city. The Vinkuns were out front with the small amount of troops the Quadlings could spare bringing up the rear. Since taking over all the Gale Force outposts in their own country, the Quadlings could not offer much but they made their wishes to join the Vinkus in the fight against the Wizard. At the other gate into the Emerald City, Lord Highmuster Arduenna, Glinda, and a small contingent of Munchkins, who had officially decided to join the party, started their advance as well.

"Did Connor say what the distraction was?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"He didn't get specific but of course he may not have known until he arrived the other day," he replied. The Resistance had left the safety of the Vinkun Palace three days prior so that they could infiltrate the city and meet up with their counterparts prior to the planned invasion.

"I think I have an idea of what they did," Ayla pointed in the direction of the Emerald Palace. There on the side of the Palace appeared a blackened spot.

"Good Unnamed God, how'd they manage that?" Fiyero asked.

"I have no idea but I'm guessing by the sudden lack of people in the streets that everyone is already been prepared for our arrival," Elphaba noted. She was right. Since the shouting they heard when Chistery and his kin went up into the skies, the Emerald City seemed empty and silent. The eerie silence was starting to bother the green woman and she pulled her broom from the bag attached to her saddle

"They've sheltered in place for their own well-being. Smart," Ayla said. By now they had almost reached the walls surrounding the Emerald Palace with no resistance. Fiyero signaled to Balfour who quickly ordered the troops to take up safe positions behind the buildings that were closest to the walls. Once that was done, Fiyero shouted out,

"Wizard of Oz, show yourself! The subjects of Oz will no longer be held under your thumb! Morrible is dead! This is your one chance to receive clemency!" Once he finished someone peeked their head above the wall.

"You dare to challenge the Wizard?" They called down.

"For the betterment of Oz, we will go to the ends of the earth!" Fiyero responded.

"All Hail Queen Ayla! All Hail Prince Fiyero! All Hail Miss Elphaba!" The troops shouted. As they called out it had become apparent to those on the inside of the walls that they were outflanked and outmanned given that the shouts came from two different sides of the Palace. Then the sounds of fighting could be heard but no one on the ground could see what was happening. Fiyero looked at Elphaba and she just shrugged.

"All Hail Queen Ayla! All Hail Prince Fiyero… All Hail Miss Elphaba…" a weakened voice came over the wall along with a bloodied fist. Without a second thought, Elphaba jumped up onto the back of the horse, her broom in her hand. She was on it in seconds and flew up to the wall.

"Attack!" Fiyero yelled. The troops moved out of their positions and stormed the gate, easily breaking through.


	11. Chapter 11

Elphaba quickly recognized the soldier who had called out to them as the Corporal who had joined Khalil in speaking to the Queen. He'd managed to kill his comrade but had also received a grievous sword wound of his own to the gut.

"Oh Corporal. What did you do?" She asked him before quickly attempting a healing spell. He did the best he could to handle the pain as the witch worked.

"Miss Elphaba, I presume?" He wanted to know as she checked him over.

"That would be me. Take it easy, I mean you no harm," she smiled slightly, hoping he wouldn't freak out at her skin color.

"Lieutenant Khalil needs you to see this," the Corporal reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Elphaba quickly took it and looked around for a spot to hide the recovering man.

"Don't worry about me. Help the Prince," he said. Elphaba shook her head and then let out a loud whistle. Within seconds, Chistery landed next to her.

"He's one of ours. Get him behind our lines," she told him. Chistery nodded and quickly scooped up the terrified soldier. Then he was off to the safety of the Vinkun battle lines. Elphaba climbed onto her broom and looked over the ledge of the walls. Her spot was fairly isolated but she knew that would be temporary. Below she could see the fighting skills that the Vinkus was known for in action. The Gale Force had charged down the walls and out of the Emerald Palace to fight the invading hordes while their archers attempted to pick off the enemy from above. Interlocking their shields, the Vinkuns created a barrier that looked similar to a turtle's shell. The arrows bounced off and then allowed them to fire their weapons through the small openings they created by slight movement of the shields. She opened the piece of paper that the Corporal had and it turned out to be a drawing. One that showed possible escape routes for the Wizard and his security detail.

"Khalil you sneaky bastard," Elphaba smirked and then quickly took off for the nearest bunch of archers. When they saw her coming, some of them freaked, others attempted to aim at her but they were not quick enough. She blasted them using the same energy blasts she'd used on Morrible. Those that were not hurt or killed, ran to try and regroup, she surmised. Leaving them, she spotted Fiyero and his mother fighting side by side. Aiming for them, she flew down as fast as her broom would take her.

"Yero!" She shouted to him and he looked up to see her coming in hot. He pulled his mother back and Elphaba bowled into the soldiers they'd been fighting, knocking them into one another and causing them to fall down.

"A gift from our friends," she handed him the map of the Palace.

"Get this to Balfour and have him send troops inside the Palace. Be careful my love," he said.

"Same to you," the green skinned woman said before giving him a quick kiss. She was then back in the sky searching for Lieutenant Balfour. It did not take long to find him at the front of the troops. Landing nearby she blasted the men in front of Balfour and he turned to find her with a piece of paper.

"Khalil that sneaky…"

"My thoughts exactly but I'm concerned we haven't seen him," Elphaba admitted.

"I think it only fitting you join me and the men in the charge. Shall we? Hopefully we'll find Khalil soon," Balfour said. Elphaba nodded and the Lieutenant gave the order to charge. They pushed their way to the main doors but found the doors would not open. Elphaba smirked and quickly blasted them. Shouting could be heard as the doors collapsed inward.

"Forward! Find the Wizard!" Balfour shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Elphaba took point as they worked their way through the castle, using Khalil's map as a guide. They had not run into many soldiers and they figured that was because those that were left were sworn to protect the Wizard from the invasion.

"We have two options here," Balfour said as they reached a corridor that split with one going to the left and one going to the right.

"The map says both are an option. Do we split up?" Elphaba asked as she studied the map more.

"Too dangerous. We don't know how many men are with the Wizard," the Lieutenant said.

"Then left. The right path looks like it would lead them right into the teeth of Lord Arduenna's troops. This other route looks like it goes underground," she told them.

"Forward!" Balfour shouted and the men headed down the path to the left. Soon they reached a door and Elphaba blasted it. Energy crackled from her fingertips as the door went flying into the corridor beyond. They continued on until they reached some steps which definitely led underground as they could feel the corridor growing dank and the sunlight faded from their view. Elphaba cast a quick spell and two orbs were produced. One lit the path in front of them and one headed toward the back of the group so that no one would trip over each other.

"Another door," Balfour frowned once they'd reached the end of the hallway. Elphaba didn't blast it and instead put her ear to the door, blasting underground was not a good idea. It must have been a pretty thick door as she could not hear anything until she moved closer to the keyhole. Elphaba put her finger to her slips to indicate silence before she tried the door handle. To her surprise it turned and she could almost feel Balfour smirking behind her. Khalil must be in the group ahead. She quickly doused the lights with a snap of her fingers and then pulled open the door.

To their surprise, there was a large well-lit room with multiple tunnels in it. Not so surprising were the two soldiers who saw them the minute the door opened. Before they knew what was happening, instead of firing on them, the one whacked the other upside of his head with the butt of his rifle.

"Oi, Balfour. Took you long enough. If I was going to have to listen to that moron for much longer, I'd have shot him," the Private responded.

"Basheer?" Balfour looked at him, surprised.

"Didn't think the Lieutenant would chance you getting shot again before you reached the Wizard did you?" The Private winked.

"Lead on MacDuff," Balfour smirked. Quickly the Private grabbed a torch and then headed down the middle tunnel.

"So how far behind them are we?" Elphaba asked.

"Not far. We have to reach them before they get into Southstairs or we'll never find them," Basheer explained.

"The tunnel leads to Southstairs?" Balfour seemed surprised. He had had no idea of the tunnels existence and the Wizard must have kept that to himself.

"Yes. Khalil had me scope it out before you arrived. He wanted me to make a map for him and not get caught doing it. Lucky for him and for me, I'm a good lock picker," the Private chuckled. They moved further into the tunnel for a ways and then Basheer stopped. Everyone stopped to see why they were not continuing on. Then they heard it – voices up ahead. Basheer whispered,

"Three of the men are with Khalil. The others we're not sure how they'll react."

"How many of them are there?" Elphaba whispered.

"Ten," he said.

"Ladies first," Balfour smirked. The green woman would have laughed if they hadn't been in this situation. She moved a few feet in front of them and then hopped on her broom. With one kick she buzzed down around the curve in the tunnel ahead. The soldiers followed and soon they heard,

"If you value your life, you'll step away from the Wizard."

"It's the Witch!" Someone cried out. Then before they knew what was happening, the sound of cocking rifles came from behind Elphaba.

"And I brought some friends," she smirked.

"Traitors! You'll…" the sentence didn't finish as Khalil ran the man through with his sword.

"Anyone else?" He asked as the three that were with him moved toward the Wizard.

"How could you Lieutenant?" The Wizard was dumbfounded at the betrayal. He was even more surprised when the remaining none men put up no fight. They had no wish to die at the moment.

"Easy. This is for my unborn child and for all the children of Oz. I'm hereby placing you under arrest for crimes against humanity and Animals," Khalil said.


	13. Chapter 13

They had continued the short journey onto Southstairs and locked the men who hadn't put up a fight in an empty cell. Khalil promised they would be back but not until they'd stopped the fighting above. Basheer had found some shackles and they quickly chained the Wizard up before heading back into the tunnel toward the Emerald Palace.

"We'll have to be careful about our exit. I have no doubt that Fiyero and the others will have contained most of the Gale Force but we will still be walking blind out into the fray," Elphaba said to Khalil and Balfour.

"Agreed. It could be tricky. Troops could be filtering back into the Palace to try and run from the advancing forces as well," Khalil frowned.

"It would be hard to defend once they see what Miss Elphaba did to the front door," Balfour chuckled.

"Sounds like you guys made a mess," Khalil smirked.

"We weren't exactly careful with our entrance," the green woman said.

"Just as well. I'm not sure my men and I would have been able to hold out against ten heavily armed and trained men. It would have been worse if more had flooded the tunnels," the newly minted Lieutenant told them.

"You did well. Prince Fiyero will be very happy to see you," Balfour smiled.

"Prince Fiyero? As in the Vinkun Prince? Former Captain of the Gale Force?" The Wizard spoke up.

"That would be the one. Oh and his mother Queen Ayla," Balfour told him.

"I figure she's the one you have to worry about," Khalil said.

"Yeah, you trying to kill her husband, the King, wasn't exactly something she was thrilled about. Of course, I'm guessing that she isn't the only pissed of one. Especially since you tried to have poor Lady Glinda killed," Balfour continued.

"Yeah that wasn't such a good idea," Khalil agreed.

"And you think the people of Oz will follow the Wicked Witch?" Oscar gave them a look.

"It didn't take long for the people of the Vinkus to do so… so you know…" Balfour chuckled.

"Another attempted assassination that backfired," Elphaba spoke up.

"Heck people are already calling her Princess," Balfour sent in another shot of news that the Wizard would undoubtedly find disturbing.

"I really wish that…" Elphaba started and then stopped. She had this sudden pain in her chest. Khalil and Balfour stopped the group and they all looked concerned.

"Yero…" Elphaba's fingers clenched tightly on her broom. The feeling was almost the same as the one she'd had when Nessa was murdered.

"Go! Protect the Prince! We've got crazy-pants over here," Balfour told her. She hopped on her broom and flew out of the tunnel and into the Palace. There were no signs of retreat inside as she flew toward the doors in which they had entered. Soon she was outside and she could see that the fighting was mostly over but then she heard a scream.

"Fiyero!" It was Queen Ayla. Elphaba whipped her head around and saw the two of them on the ground; the Queen was shielding her son's body with her own. Quickly, the green woman reached them and saw what had happened. Fiyero had a gunshot wound to the shoulder and he was bleeding profusely, despite the Queen's best efforts to stop the flow.

"Yero!" Elphaba dropped to her knees and quickly started chanting a spell to save him. When she was done, his eyes were closed but he still had a pulse. She heaved a sigh of relief but as she did so she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Something was still wrong. Then she heard a gunshot, which would not have been anything surprising except that the troops around them were collecting the wounded, not fighting. Elphaba jumped up and over the Queen in a desperate attempt to shield her from what was coming. She was in mid-spell when she felt the bullet enter her body.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good people of the Emerald City! Spread the news! We have captured the Wizard and beaten down the Gale Force! You can come out from hiding now! The battle is over! We mean you no harm!" Queen Ayla announced from her perch on the exterior walls of the Emerald Palace. The troops on the ground behind her cheered. All those that had stood with Khalil had found themselves rewarded with the remainder of the Gale Force found themselves locked in the stables which had been surrounded by crude fencing and armed troops.

Now as people slowly filtered out of the buildings they'd been hiding in, the Flying Monkeys were searching for anyone that looked suspiciously like Gale Force in disguise. The shooter was still on the loose and they wanted him found and found quickly.

"Who are you?" An inquisitive child asked before being grabbed by his mother.

"I am Queen Ayla, ruler of the Vinkus, and I did not come here alone! Your brothers and sisters of Oz came together for this moment! All walks of life from all over Oz! I know that this is confusing and scary but everything will be explained soon!" She announced.

"Who are you to think you can just take over the Emerald City! Our fair Wizard has done nothing but protect us from those like you!" Shouted a man.

"Your Wizard has killed innocents, taken property and citizenship from the Animals, and created vicious lies to get what he has wanted! He hired Madame Morrible to keep everyone oppressed and believing in his lies! If you think he was looking out for you, then I suggest you take a look at the latest laws he passed just a while a go! He was taking away your rights without you even knowing it!" Ayla spat back at the man.

"So you will lead us?" A woman asked.

"No, you will have a ruler that the Emerald City deserves! I will return home once all of this is sorted and rule the Vinkus as is my place! As will the Munchkins, Gillikins, and Quadlings! Emerald City will stand out as a beacon of truth and justice not one of falseness and bigotry!" The Queen explained. Suddenly there was loud screeching and everyone looked up. The Flying Monkeys had found their man. Chistery landed next to the Queen and began signing to her what they had found.

"Man… had… rifle… Gale… Force… uniform. He… shot… Miss… Elphaba…" Balfour translated. He'd decided to learn how to communicate with the leader of the Flying Monkeys so that he didn't need to fetch Fiyero or his better half should they not be available.

"Bring him to me. He will know what happens when he breaks the code of war," Ayla said. Balfour nodded and quickly signed to Chistery where to drop the man.

"If you have the Flying Monkeys than the Wicked Witch is not far behind!" Someone shouted from down below which almost incited a panic had the Queen not spoken up.

"Calm yourselves! The Wicked Witch as you call her is a victim of the Wizard's treachery! He sic'd his men on the woman who stood up to him to defend Animals' rights! She fought valiantly alongside us to free Oz and while saving my son, she sacrificed her own body to a bullet from this soldier's gun! Right now as we speak, Lady Glinda and the doctors are doing everything they can to save her!" She told them.

"She speaks the truth! I hear the Wicked Witch saved Prince Fiyero and Lady Glinda from the metal man's ax!" Another shout from the crowd below.

"That is right! She did! If she were truly wicked, she would have let Lady Glinda and my son die! Instead, at great personal cost, she saved them both!" Ayla confirmed. Murmurs rippled through the crowd. The truth was finally finding its way to the people.

"Now good citizens, please return to your daily lives! Over the course of the next few days, the truth shall be told!" The Queen dismissed the crowd and then turned to Balfour.

"I want someone from the newspaper here within the next few hours. We will disseminate all the information we know. Spread the word to our allies as well. The day is won and if we intend to keep it that way, we need communication between everyone," she said.

"Yes your Highness," the Lieutenant bowed. The two turned to head to their separate tasks when Khalil came running at them. He'd been in the medical tent, helping in any way that he could, but also waiting for word on Elphaba's condition.

"That does not appear to be good," Ayla shook her head.

"No it does not," Balfour swallowed hard.


	15. Chapter 15

"How bad is it?" Ayla asked Glinda and Doctor Magi inside the medical tent. Khalil, Balfour, and she had come running back to the tent fearing the worst. Doctor Magi had come with the troops claiming that his new assistant could handle the medical needs of the people back home just as well as he could and now the doctor was glad he'd come along given their situation.

"Lady Glinda and I have done our best. She was able to extract the bullet which was lodged in Miss Elphaba's stomach. I carefully checked for any other bleeders before we closed her up. Right now what she needs is rest and hopefully when she wakes up we can move her treatment forward," Magi explained.

"That's not nearly as bad as I had envisioned it – not that I'm complaining mind you," the Queen said.

"Well it isn't as good as it sounds either. Miss Elphaba died on the table and Lady Glinda had to revive her. She lost a lot of blood and she's very thin so it didn't take much to shock her body. That and she'd just used a lot of her powers to save Prince Fiyero. I am hopeful that she will wake up with all of her faculties but at this juncture I cannot be sure," the doctor frowned.

"First thing on the agenda then is to make sure we test her when she wakes up. The next thing is to make sure she eats something," Ayla told them.

"Agreed," Glinda nodded.

"How is Fiyero? What of the rest of the troops?" The Queen was concerned.

"The Prince will make a full recovery thanks to Miss Elphaba. He is with her now. As for the rest of the troops, we have mostly just injuries but we did lose some. We had a total of five thousand troops and we lost ten Munchkins, fifteen Quadlings, fifty Gillikins, and one hundred Vinkuns. The Resistance is still checking on their comrades so I don't have their final numbers. Regrettably, I do expect those numbers to go up as we have a few who we've done all we can for and it is now up to them if they want to survive," Magi let them know.

"How many Gale Force did we get?" Balfour wanted to know.

"We don't have concrete numbers since we have no idea how many fled and how many they had to start with but the dead number near to one thousand, which is to be expected given our superior numbers and fighting techniques," the doctor said.

"I want them all to be given back to their families. While they fought for the Wizard, they still deserve the honor of being buried like a soldier," Khalil spoke up.

"Agreed. We'll have a revolt on our hands if we start treating them like garbage. We would be no better than our predecessor and that is not the foot I want to start on," Ayla nodded.

"Speaking of, where is the little bastard? Pardon my language ladies," Khalil apologized.

"Lord Highmuster and his men are keeping a close eye on him. You're forgiven Lieutenant though bastard maybe too nice a word for him," the Queen said.

"Good. He must stand trial and we must be on our guard for any Wizard sympathizers. Just because we squashed his headquarters does not mean there won't be those out there who want him back in power," the Lieutenant frowned.

"That is why I want a meeting with all the military minds we have here. We need to be cautious but we also need to be understanding. There are those out there who have lived their entire lives under the Wizard's thumb and they will not understand how things can be better. Also, there will be fanatics, which you get with any group," Ayla reminded them. Before anything more could be said, a soldier came running into the tent.

"Your Highness! We have a man and a woman begging for entry into the Palace grounds. They are claiming that the woman is Lieutenant Khalil's wife," he quickly explained.

"Is the woman pregnant?" Khalil cut in.

"Very much so sir," the soldier nodded.

"Aytac!" The Lieutenant didn't bother to excuse himself and took off running for the gate.

"Get medics out to the gate on the double!" Balfour ordered before running out after his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Three days had passed and just as she promised, the Queen released all of the details that they had and some they learned in the search of the Emerald Palace. It seemed that despite the fact that the Wizard knew they were coming, he didn't hide anything. Well that and his safe combination was one-two-three-four-five.

The newspapers gobbled it up. Spreading the word as far as their distribution would allow. Soon all of Oz would know the truth and while not everyone would believe it, it would be hard to deny at trial. However, having a trial was going to be tricky. Impartial people needed to be found to preside over the proceedings. None of the judges or city attorneys appointed to their position by the Wizard could be trusted. Others could be called in from other Ozian territories but that would take time and put a target on their backs for all those who still supported the Wizard. Or it would look like they were rigging the proceedings by selecting people who hated the Wizard.

"We're in a bit of a pickle aren't we?" Balfour asked. His question broke Queen Ayla's reverie. He along with the Queen, Glinda, her father, and representatives from the Munchkin and Quadling contingents had met inside the Palace's conference room to try and figure out the next step.

"Quite a big one, I believe," she nodded.

"The way I see it, we need a panel. The final verdict can't just be down to one person," Glinda spoke up.

"That is a good idea, Lady Glinda," Mopsi Pipt, Head of the Munchkin Council, smiled.

"I would concur. Sort of like a jury but made up of judges," River, Head of the Quadling Council, spoke up.

"An excellent idea but that still leaves us the trouble with finding judges to sit on this panel and the impartiality of it all," Ayla pointed out. There was a knock on the door and the Queen bade whomever it was to come in.

"Yero," she smiled slightly at him. The Prince looked as though he had not been sleeping and she could tell that Elphaba's condition must have been the cause. Balfour got up from his seat and went over to him.

"You don't have to be here. Stay with Miss Elphaba," he said.

"I needed the fresh air and to stretch my legs. Doctor Magi actually needs Glinda though," Fiyero told him.

"What's going on Yero?" Ayla wanted to know.

"The doctor needs Lin," he said. The blonde got up and hugged her former boyfriend. She quickly headed down to the infirmary and Fiyero followed her.

"Need one more to help out?" Khalil asked, nudging his way into the conference room, holding his son.

"Congratulations Lieutenant," Lord Highmuster smiled.

"Thank you. Everyone, I'd like to introduce Adem Balfour Yildiz," Khalil couldn't control his smile. His friend looked at him, shocked to hear his last name as the baby's middle name. Everyone was clapping the Lieutenant on the back and Balfour just asked,

"Why?"

"You saved my life. It seems only fair that the son I would never have met honor you in his namesake," Khalil said. Balfour didn't know what to do. No one had ever done such a thing for him.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt but it would seem that you're missing Lady Glinda and are in need of a new one. That is if you don't mind me holding onto the little one here," he told them.

"We could never mind having him here," Ayla smiled and let the baby take hold of her finger.

"Good then how can I help?" He wondered.

"We're struggling with impartiality and judge selection," Mopsi admitted.

"Well struggle no more. This is easily solved," Khalil said.

"How so? We've been struggling with this for hours," River frowned.

"Well that's because most of you are civilians and in all actuality the issue at hand is not a civilian one," the Lieutenant explained.

"Ah I think I see what you're getting at. Military tribunal," Lord Highmuster said.

"Exactly. The Wizard used the Gale Force to carry out his crimes and as such was acting as a military leader," Khalil nodded.

"A what? I'm afraid I've never heard of one of these," Ayla admitted.

"Neither have I," Mopsi said.

"Nor I," River looked a little confused.

"I'm a little surprised that the Vinkus hasn't used these for Tribe skirmishes," Khalil admitted.

"When the tribes were at war with one another, things were not so civilized, I'm afraid. There is a reason that our warriors are the most feared in Oz and it is not because of our history of mercy towards our enemies," the Queen frowned.

"To be honest, I've only read about them. We've never had such issues in Gillikin," Highmuster said.

"Unprecedented maybe but a legitimate avenue of recourse for our situation. Four judges, one from each military of the four territories, one prosecutor from each of the territories, the defense attorneys can be from the Gale Force or local attorneys," Khalil explained.

"Sounds like we could do it. We'll need to nail down some of the details though," Balfour nodded in agreement.

"Then we should get to work. Let's break for lunch. There is someone I need to see down in the infirmary," Ayla said.


	17. Chapter 17

Ayla walked into the infirmary to find Glinda talking with Doctor Magi and Doctor Adnan. The latter was cleared after his interviews with Lieutenant Balfour and Lieutenant Khalil. Adnan had a reputation amongst the Gale Force as a man who could be trusted to do whatever it took to help them. His career also started before the Wizard landed in Oz so his loyalties were more to his job.

"Your Highness," Adnan bowed.

"Doctor," she nodded.

"If you are here to see your son, he is with Doctor Magi and Lady Glinda. They are trying to assess what is going on with Miss Elphaba," he explained.

"What is going on with Miss Elphaba?" Ayla wanted to know.

"I was trained as a surgeon and then a doctor and in all my years, I have to admit, I have no idea what is going on with her. My guess is that her magical powers have something to do with it. That's more Lady Glinda's territory," Adnan admitted.

"Yes it would be," she heaved a sigh. The doctor put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He didn't seem to care that she was above his social station.

"In my experience, when patients have something or someone to live for they do everything they can to defeat their ailments. Miss Elphaba has been through a lot but she has you and Prince Fiyero and Mr. Chistery. The two boys haven't left her side. Even Brrr has come by to check on her, I understand that Mr. Conner had him come from far away. She is much loved and has everything to fight for," he told her.

"You have spoken to her?" Ayla knew that Elphaba's father had not been a good man but she wondered how the doctor would have known.

"No. Miss Elphaba has not woken yet. Her body tells the story though," Adnan admitted. He could tell that she had no idea what he was talking about. The doctor motioned her over to a quiet corner and offered her a seat.

"When we were checking for broken bones after her surgery and while she has no new breaks, it was obvious things were not as they seemed. While you wouldn't notice it immediately, her left wrist is not in proper alignment. There are scars on her back that at first I couldn't figure out but Doctor Magi noted that he'd seen something similar when a patient of his had been beaten with a belt buckle. She is so thin that her level of nutrition has been lacking for a lot longer than the time she's spent on the run. This all points to parental abuse. Regrettably, if someone was physically abusing her, they were probably mentally abusing her as well," he said.

"Good Unnamed God," Ayla shook her head.

"I'm not so sure about that. Seems the Unnamed God let this poor child slip through the cracks," the doctor frowned.

"Your Highness," Doctor Magi had come over to the two after noticing them chatting.

"Doctor. Do you have good news?" She asked.

"Yes. It would seem that when no one was looking, Miss Elphaba cast a spell on herself to heal her wounds. Lady Glinda says it's the only explanation for Miss Elphaba's rapid eye movement and increased body temperature. I have to admit, that I have never seen it before, it doesn't sound different from a sleep spell, but it definitely is," Magi said.

"Take good care of her Doctors. We need her. I fear what will happen to my son should something happen to her," Ayla heaved a sigh.

"You save Oz and we'll save Miss Elphaba," Doctor Adnan promised.

"Thank you," the Queen said.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days would pass before the formal announcement of a military tribunal was announced to all of Oz via the newspapers. The possible judges and prosecutors had been sent letters via Flying Monkey so that they could respond quickly to Queen Ayla. Everyone had so far been surprised that there had been no uprising of Wizard supporters but perhaps that was because things were still in motion for the trial. The Resistance had sent out feelers to see how likely an uprising would be and everyone was awaiting a response.

"Lieutenant Balfour, a moment of your time," Lady Glinda called from inside her office as the man as he scooted by in the hallway. The blonde had left her door open hoping to catch him. She had been given Morrible's old office and had been taking the time to sift through everything there to see if there was anything that should be saved.

"Of course, Lady Glinda," he smiled and ducked inside the room.

"She left quite the mess huh?" Balfour raised an eyebrow.

"The woman had never met a filing system she couldn't destroy," Glinda heaved a sigh.

"What can I help you with?" He wanted to know.

"Two things actually. The first is this folder labelled "Gale Force". It appears to be in military jargon and I cannot understand it for the life of me. Second, I would like to have dinner with you, just the two of us. I feel like we should get to know each other better," she said.

"Lady Glinda, are you asking me out on a date?" Balfour had this huge smile on his face.

"I got tired of waiting for you to ask," the blonde smirked.

"To be honest, I was afraid to ask. You're a very powerful lady. That and I'm not sure if I could control myself," he admitted.

"Control yourself? As in having dessert before dinner or as in keeping your hands to yourself?" She wanted to know.

"Both," he said nonchalantly. In response, Glinda walked to the open office door and quickly shut it. Leaning up against the door, she had this look on her face which the Lieutenant was sure meant she felt the same way.

"We've been beating around the bush it would seem when we both want the same things," Glinda told him.

"Yes well, you're a Lady and possible future ruler of all of Oz and I'm just a Lieutenant in the Gale Force," Balfour reminded her.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can say that you had no choice. A Lady gets what a Lady wants," she smirked and stood up straight, her hands behind her back.

"Just following orders sounds like something I could get behind," he smirked himself and moved closer to her. She didn't seem a bit concerned when he entered her personal space, their breaths mingling and their eyes only inches apart.

"Life is short Balfour. I don't want to wait anymore," Glinda told him.

"Then milady you shan't, though should we be doing this here? Wouldn't your quarters be more appropriate?" That's when he heard her lock the door.

"This is perfect," she chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," Balfour smirked. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Hands roamed over each other's bodies as they learned everything they could about removing the clothes they had on.

"Balfour. Balfour! You still with me man?" Khalil asked and the Lieutenant snapped back to reality.

"Where did you go? Why were you staring at Lady Glinda like that? You're liable to get yourself in trouble, you keep doing that," his friend said. The blonde was at the far end of the table, having just come into the dining room to speak to Queen Ayla.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Balfour looked down at his lunch and realized everything he'd just fantasized about hadn't happened. They were having their lunch break after working on setting up trial dates and how the individual territories of Oz would be able to participate in picking a new leader for the Ozian people.

"Miss Elphaba is awake and I must excuse myself for a few minutes," Queen Ayla suddenly announced.

"Give her our best," Lord Highmuster said. Mopsi Pipt and River chorused their well wishes too. The Queen thanked them and then headed out of the room. Glinda remained behind and looked down the table at the two soldiers.

"Oh you're dead," Khalil chuckled, seeing the look on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

"Glad to see that you could join us Elphaba," the Queen smiled at the green woman who was actually sitting up in bed. A chair had been brought over to the bedside for the royal woman and she was glad to be able to look Elphaba in the eye. The fact that the younger woman was feeling better and that the doctors in the infirmary had been able to help her through her magic trance, seemed like a complete miracle.

"Well Fiyero told me I had no choice so I figured that was one order I could obey," Elphaba chuckled.

"I would never order you to do anything," the Prince defended himself, knowing that trying to order Elphaba to do anything was like trying to get someone to believe that the sky was purple. Once she had defied the Wizard, the green woman had discovered that she could do for herself and not have to follow everything someone above her social stature said, especially if it went against her beliefs.

"I don't care how you did it, as long as you're back. How are you feeling?" Ayla wanted to know.

"Tired but that's to be expected. Hungry but that is also to be expected. Doctors Magi and Adnan are going to start me off slow, to make sure I can handle food. Though I figure that the digestion portion of the program won't be the issue. Considering how many days that I haven't been awake, I may find my body wants the food but doesn't know how to handle it," Elphaba had officially gone into detached mode.

"Well you take your time. The trial of the Wizard won't start for a few days and you won't be called to testify right away," the Queen explained.

"Do we have enough for a conviction?" The green woman asked.

"Of that I have little doubt. The man didn't know how to hide his records. Although the bigger issue seems to be going through Morrible's office. Glinda is having a terrible time. Apparently the fish woman filed things in a way that only made sense to her, which is probably why no one would have found anything if she wasn't dead," Ayla shook her head.

"She was probably massively paranoid and she was right to be given what we witnessed back at the Palace. The Wizard hung her out to dry in a pathetic attempt to blame her for everything that had been going on in Oz," Elphaba frowned.

"All right, enough shop talk. Doctor Magi is bringing you some broth and some bread," Fiyero pointed over to the medical man who was heading their way with a tray with food.

"I'll leave you to it then. Doctor, please do me a favor and make sure my son is eating too," the Queen looked at the Royal Physician.

"Not to worry. Doctor Adnan has had the kitchen whip something special for him," Magi winked.

"Then I think everyone here is in capable hands then. I'll check back in later," Ayla stood up from her chair. She then leaned down and kissed Fiyero on the head before leaning over and kissing Elphaba on the head as well. Both of them smiled at her as she left the room.

"Fiyero, I don't mean to pry but your mother is already treating Miss Elphaba like a daughter, why don't you make it official?" Magi gave him a look which caused Elphaba to blush.

"Me? The dancing through life Prince? Get married? Goodness gracious," Fiyero feigned the thought made him nervous.

"Well whatever you decide, just make sure I'm not the last one to find out," the doctor chuckled and set the tray of food down on Elphaba's lap before walking away. Fiyero nudged his chair closer to the bed to help his love eat, if she needed it. Leaning closer to her, so that only she could hear, he asked,

"Would you marry me Fae? You're already my Princess. I think the rest of Oz needs to know it too."

"Me? The Wicked Witch? Get married? Goodness gracious," Elphaba teased.

"Fae, I…" she didn't let him finish, leaning over and capturing his lips in hers.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he chuckled when they separated.

"You're stuck with me," she smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that week, the news spread that the trial had begun but that seemed secondary as the news spread rumors of Prince Fiyero's engagement to the former Wicked Witch. The Vinkuns had rejoiced at the news for they truly believed that the Wizard had lied to them. They had been proven right and now free from suspicion, the woman who helped not only save them, but also the rest of Oz, was now going to be their future.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me," Elphaba admitted.

"How is that any different than usual?" Glinda teased.

"Yes you would think I was used to it by now," the green woman gave her best friend a look. The blonde had come down to the infirmary to see how her friend was holding up. Fiyero had to be in court and Glinda gladly took over visiting duty. Elphaba's condition had greatly improved but she was still not one hundred percent.

"You're about to become a Princess, I think that's why," Glinda winked at her.

"I never pictured this. I have to admit. I always figured I'd end up a hermit. I mean had the Wizard never come to power, my father would have bypassed me as the next Governor of Munchkinland and the job would have gone to Nessa. I suppose I would have taken care of her for the rest of her life or after Shiz, my father would have kicked me out," Elphaba heaved a sigh.

"Well I guess it's time for you to change your outlook. You're going to marry Oz's most eligible bachelor," the blonde smiled.

"You seem incredibly happy about this," the green woman raised an eyebrow.

"You're finally getting the chance to have a normal life. There isn't anything more I could have ever wanted for you. I mean you think I didn't notice your scars. I know that Fiyero noticed them. You think that, like those scars, you have to carry everything. Well whether you like to admit it or not, you're stronger than anyone here, but you have to remember that we're here to help shoulder your burdens," Glinda said.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Glinda?" Elphaba's eyebrows were at their highest.

"Lady Glinda, there you are. You are up to testify after lunch," it was Lieutenant Balfour. He'd come in search of the blonde after having Queen Ayla asked where she was.

"Is it my turn already? Oh my," Glinda heaved a sigh. Elphaba looked back and forth between the two and that's when she noticed it.

"Lieutenant, is that lipstick on your collar? It's a wonderful shade of pink," she looked between the two of them, narrowing her eyes.

"Pink? Where would I get that on me?" He tried to play dumb, as he looked down at his collar, trying to find what Elphaba had spotted.

"Well the biggest source of pink in all of Oz is sitting right next to me, so I wonder how," the green woman frowned.

"Give it up Balfy," Glinda used his new nickname, which made both Elphaba and the Lieutenant cringe a little.

"If I must," he smiled.

"All right, you two crazy kids. You had best get to the courtroom on time and you had best not be married when you get back," the green woman chuckled at her own little joke.

"Elphie!" The blonde gave her look before the Lieutenant helped her from her chair and they said their goodbyes. Elphaba couldn't help but smile. It only grew when she saw Khalil coming with his son and his wife.

"Look at him. Such an adorable little one," she said.

"We figured you were up for a visit," Khalil smiled, showing off his son.

"Plus I wanted to see the woman whom caused my husband to risk everything," Aytac told her.

"Trust me, I still find the fact that anyone even wants to listen to me, never mind follow me, completely crazy. Plus, I feel like Queen Ayla has more to say about the following part. Your husband is a good man and he proved that when he chose to save his men over backing Morrible. I had no say in that," Elphaba smiled.

"He's a stinker isn't he?" Aytac chuckled.

"That he is. I'm glad that he was safe during this whole ordeal," the green woman said.

"You're not the only one," Khalil shook his head, knowing that he was very lucky. That's when Adem decided he was unhappy. The baby cried and something inside Elphaba snapped. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Khalil whisked his son away to check him out while Aytac looked at the green woman. She was confused but she knew that could wait as she pulled Elphaba into a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

"How's she doing?" Fiyero asked. He'd returned to find Khalil sitting next to a fast asleep Elphaba. Aytac had stayed with her until she'd fallen asleep and then she took Adem back home, leaving Khalil to keep an eye on her.

"Not good. We brought Adem over for her to see and when he started crying, she just started bawling. I have to admit; I didn't think she could cry like that," Khalil told him after standing up. Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"It's not anyone's fault. Back when she saved me from the Tin Man, she had a miscarriage and we just haven't really had the proper time to grieve," he explained.

"We never would have come over if we had known," the Lieutenant said.

"No, it's good you did. Perhaps now with things progressing against the Wizard, we can finally have the proper time we need to grieve and to heal," Fiyero smiled, placing a hand on Khalil's shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry you had to go through that. Aytac and I know it isn't easy but you will find that at some point you are just ready to try again. It was an odd moment for both of us when we figured it out but it was something we probably couldn't have gotten through if we'd been unable to lean on each other. I don't think you two have any problem leaning on each other," the Lieutenant said.

"Usually, I ended up leaning on her. She's so much stronger than me so when she's had to lean on me as of late, I worried I wouldn't know what to do," Fiyero admitted.

"That is called love," Khalil smirked before clapping a hand on the Prince's shoulder. With that, he left Fiyero to sit down next to his future bride.

"How do you think it is going?" Highmuster asked Ayla. The two had settled into the Wizard's study for a drink and for some time away from everyone else. The Queen had had some of the liquor she liked brought from the palace and the Wizard had some glasses that he'd left in the study, she guessed for occasions such as these.

"I'm not seeing him get away with anything, if that's what you mean," she said. Highmuster poured them a couple of drinks from the Queen's personal stash of Vinkun whiskey.

"I'm just wondering how long everyone will remain on this tenuous razor's edge. Even after the trial, there is nothing saying that some sort of Wizard-loving crazies don't try to put an end to everything we're trying to build," he pointed out.

"Yes, I do worry about that. I also worry that we haven't heard from the Resistance yet," Ayla frowned before sipping her drink.

"I'd love to be optimistic but I think we all know that we can't afford to be," Highmuster said.

"I would agree. While there is little chance of an uprising back in the Vinkus, that isn't to say there aren't other parts of Oz that will be persuaded," she told him.

"So while we sit on our hands waiting for the Resistance, Fiyero finally asked Miss Elphaba huh?" The Gillikin Lord asked.

"He did. I couldn't be happier. I know that the two of them have been through a lot but that should prepare them for the future. How is Glinda taking it?" Ayla wondered.

"Better than I thought but it would seem that Lieutenant Balfour has been keeping her preoccupied," Highmuster chuckled.

"Good for them. You catch the pink lipstick on his collar or did they tell you?" The Queen asked.

"Believe it or not, I overheard Khalil talking to Balfour, out in the hallway near Glinda's office. They didn't notice I was close enough to hear them until I scared Balfour out of his shorts by announcing my presence. He turned as white as a sheet," he couldn't help but to chuckle again.

"Well then things are as they should be," Ayla chuckled too. That's when there was a knock on the door. The Queen bade the person to enter and it turned out to be Connor, leader of the Resistance.

"May we talk?" He asked.


	22. Chapter 22

"The Resistance has managed to uncover a plot," Ayla addressed the room. She had gathered all the leaders in the dining room, the following morning, and now they all worried what the Queen had to say.

"That can't be good," Mopsi, Head of the Munchkins, frowned.

"I would second that," River, Head of the Quadlings, shook his head.

"It isn't," Connor spoke up.

"What are we dealing with?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"My sources say that forces are gathering on the edge of the forest between the borders of Munchkinland and the Emerald City. We're not sure how they are armed or how organized they are. My spies are working as fast as they can. In the meantime, I suggest beefing up security at the borders and instating a curfew for the residents of the Emerald City," Connor told them.

"Sounds good. If we play a few cards then perhaps they will back down on their own. We can continue to look forward to these types of actions until the Wizard is finally locked up," Highmuster said.

"I concur. Until the Wizard's trial is over, we won't have much peace. Although even with his incarceration, that might not stop. Once we go our separate ways, we will need to ensure the new leader of Oz, has a proven army behind them. One they can trust," Ayla told them.

"Absolutely, otherwise we run the risk of being where we were when the Wizard first arrived here," Highmuster agreed.

"And all of this will be for naught," River nodded.

"Do your spies believe them to be all Munchkins?" Mopsi wanted to know.

"No. They seem to be a bunch of different peoples. Probably ones that were already close to the city. Otherwise, we would have been informed about columns of men heading in our direction," Connor said.

"They chose to meet in the forest because they think it will hide them. Why not let my troops that remained home, flush them out? Once they are on the run, they will run into the city walls and the men on top of those walls," Mopsi offered.

"While I like your thinking, the men haven't actually done anything yet. We may get lucky and they will disperse," Fiyero said.

"If they go into hiding we may never know who they are and we could be in for a rude awakening when they decide to delay their intentions until after a new ruler is decided upon," Mopsi told them.

"Another excellent point but I think that we should give them the benefit of the doubt. Once they see how things are changing, they may themselves, change their minds," River put the thought out there.

"Regrettably, I do not believe that will be the case. Once a radical element is introduced, there will be a very long road to finally stamp it out. I think we've seen that with our side of the issue. No matter how hard the Wizard and Morrible made our lives, the Resistance persisted. Is there a way to identify them and keep records without arresting them all?" Ayla spoke up.

"No, we don't actually have a way to do that and trying to introduce one of our own as a new member of the group is liable to get someone killed," Conner frowned.

"Then we must take the appropriate actions. Beef up the troops at the walls and I will issue a statement regarding a curfew. Hopefully, that will be enough to ruin their plans. However, if they try and strike, I would suggest that the Munchkins come out from the forest and pin them up against the walls. This way, we can limit civilian casualties," the Queen said. Everyone seemed to like that plan and they went with it. Fiyero called for a guard to bring ink, a quill, and paper to his mother so that she may issue the curfew.

"Glinda, darling, you were awfully quiet the whole time. Did you have any ideas? Want to express an opinion?" Ayla asked once the rest of the group had dispersed, leaving just the blonde and the Queen.

"No, I think we've covered all of our bases, I just…" the younger woman heaved a sigh.

"What is it?" The Queen pressed, gratefully taking the quill, ink, and paper brought in by one of the guards from outside the room.

"How do you know how to do all these things? I had no ideas to offer simply because troop movements and threat assessments were always being taken care of by someone else," Glinda admitted.

"Well I'm not sure how things are done in the Gillikin, but from a young age, as a possible future wife of the King, I was thought these things. All those of the royal lines were, to be honest. But as I'm sure you've noticed, things are very different outside of the Vinkus," Ayla smiled slightly and began focusing on the curfew order.

"Can you teach me?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, absolutely," the Queen nodded, after looking up from her work. Glinda smiled and settled back in her chair while Ayla finished up her paperwork. The two then headed off to the Royal Copier's office. Ayla told him they needed twenty five official copies to be made and distributed before nightfall. The two men nodded and quickly got to work.

"Now, I suggest a bit of a business lunch?" Ayla asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Glinda smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

The curfew was in effect and all was quiet so far. Fiyero went down to see Elphaba and eat dinner with her. She was feeling much better and the doctor figured that she would be able to be back up and about in the next few days.

"You think the curfew and extra troops will do the trick?" She asked after swallowing some bread.

"Usually, if people are unorganized, then the silence from over the wall and the extra men stationed will do the trick. While they want to fight for the Wizard, I can't imagine they want to commit suicide for him," he nodded.

"I've seen weirder things," Elphaba said.

"Agreed but given that the judges will be deciding the Wizard fate sometime next week I would think they would wait for that," Fiyero admitted.

"Even if by some miracle, he's not convicted, they aren't going to just let him go back to leading Oz," she gave him a look.

"Oz no. I would imagine that he would end up getting sent back to wherever he came from," Fiyero shook his head.

"Why didn't we do that already?" Elphaba asked. Admittedly, that would solve all of their problems. With the Wizard no longer in Oz, his followers would need time to regroup and find someone to lead them. It might allow for measureable peace and changes to be made.

"Well we have this little thing called the justice system," her fiancé chuckled.

"Here in the Emerald City. I would think he wouldn't fare so well in the Vinkus," it was her turn to chuckle.

"Truth be told, my mother would probably string him up by his ankles and leave him out in a field for the birds and animals to pick his bones clean but no one has been executed that way in the Vinkus since before the joining of the tribes," Fiyero smirked. Elphaba shook her head.

"How is your dad?" She asked.

"Well I sent him a letter to say that you and I are going to be married and he responded with a 'why didn't you do it sooner?' and a 'she's the best thing that ever happened to you', so I think he's doing fine. Doctor Magi's assistant, Kapoor, had included a letter with my dad's saying that he continues to improve and he thinks he'll be back to normal by the time we get back," he smiled.

"He really said that?" Elphaba gave him a look.

"Is that so hard to believe? What am I saying? I'm sorry," he quickly said. The Prince knew that her own father never showed her any sort of love or comfort and he knew he should not have asked that question.

"No more being sorry. I have to look to the future. We're going to be married. The Wizard is going to be handled. Oz will be on the way to recovery. There is so much to look forward to. I am no longer that child being held down by my father. I am no longer that girl who spent most of her childhood being ostracized. I am no longer on the run for standing up for what is right. All of that, I have is because of you, Yero my hero," she said.

"Me? Fae, I can't come up with the words to say to you what you have done for me. I love you more than you know," there was more he wanted to say but he didn't get the chance as Balfour came skidding into the infirmary. It was obvious that he'd been running as he was practically out of breath.

"Attack at the wall! Forces came out of the Munchkin forest!" He managed. Fiyero jumped up, kissed Elphaba, and took off with the Lieutenant.

"Doctors! I need a chair and a ride to the find the Queen!" She shouted. Magi came running when he heard her.

"You should not be out of bed. Fiyero and the Lieutenants can handle this," he gave her a look.

"Don't make me call my broom, Doctor," Elphaba gave him a look. He nodded and grabbed a nearby wheelchair.


	24. Chapter 24

Fiyero reached the walls to find the Vinkuns and Gillikins fighting back the ill-advised attack. So far they needed little help in the defense of the city. He'd been informed that the gates had been closed so the only way the forces were going to be able to gain entry was over the walls. The reinforcements had proven a smart move.

It was mostly hand to hand combat with those attempting to come over the wall first. The sun was going down and it proved difficult to see those hiding in the woods. That's when one of the Gillikin commanders got an idea.

"Take aim!" He shouted. His voice carried over the evening's fight. He wasn't trying to hide what was about to come.

"Loose!" He ordered. Into the sky shot flaming arrows. They rained down into the woods, lighting the foliage on fire.

"Take aim!" Came the shout again.

"Loose!" More of the woods sparked on fire and with that came the screams of some of the men on the ground. The flaming arrows had done their job. Not only had they provided the light needed to see but it forced the majority of the men back deeper into the woods.

"To the line! Gunners aim!" Khalil yelled and the men went to the parapet edges and the sound of rifle after rifle being cocked filled the air. That was enough for some of the men who looked behind them and realized that the fire had officially cut off their retreat. Quickly they raised their hands to signal that they would surrender.

"Surrender or you will be shot!" Khalil barks at the men. Finally the rest of the hands went up. They all moved up against the wall in an attempt to get away from the flames.

"Goodness gracious. Someone call the fire brigade!" Glinda was floating overhead in her bubble. The smoke had drawn her attention from the Palace and Elphaba had made her take her along. The green woman left the wheelchair behind much to the Queen and Doctor Magi's chagrin.

"We're going to have to be the fire brigade," her friend said. They watched as the soldiers began launching water at the flames from the walls. It was not effective and they would need to work faster to prevent the entire forest from going up.

"How are we going to do that?" The blonde asked.

"Can you put a bubble around the flames? Without oxygen the fire will go out," Elphaba told her.

"I've never made one that big before," Glinda shrank back at the thought.

"Then we need to try unless you have a better idea," the green woman said. Her friend landed them on the wall around the city, popping the bubble they were in.

"Between the two of us we should have enough power," Glinda told her. Elphaba nodded and the two of them began to chant together and slowly but surely the bubble grew and grew. Soldiers watched as it floated over the walls. It began to engulf the burning forest but it was also draining the two witches. It was a big undertaking but they pushed on as the bubble finally encircled all of the flames. With the bubble closed, Glinda stumbled. Luckily Balfour was right there. Fiyero was only a step behind him and he steadied Elphaba who leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok?" He asked, very concerned.

"A little wobbly," she admitted.

"I need a doctor!" Fiyero shouted as Elphaba slipped into unconsciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

"I warned you not to go out," Doctor Magi checked Elphaba's pupils and the reacted just fine. He checked her pulse and her temperature. The field medic had been unable to assist in figuring out what was wrong with the future Vinkun Princess so he called for a stretcher. Two soldiers had then carried her back inside the Palace to the infirmary. It had taken the use of smelling salts by Doctor Magi to revive her.

"I don't listen so well you know," she said. The doctor had made sure she was lying down in her infirmary bed so that he would not overtax her system any more than he had to.

"I think we all noticed that," Fiyero shook his head.

"I hate to admit it but that's why so many follow you," Balfour smirked. For that he got an elbow in the ribs from Glinda.

"Don't encourage her," she said.

"I need no encouragement. I think of all people you should know that by now," the green woman looked at the blonde.

"I suppose you're right but still Elphie. You make us all lose a few years off our lives when you put yourself in danger like that," her friend argued.

"I found a grey hair the other day," Fiyero chuckled.

"Well as far as I can tell, you seem fine. You probably just overdid it considering you hadn't been out of bed for very long lately," Magi said.

"So it's back to bed then?" Elphaba asked.

"Yup. Rest and sleep are the only things for it right now. Then slowly working back into a regular routine," the doctor reminded her.

"Or until I can use my magic to make sure everything is in working order," she said.

"Not sure we have time for that," Khalil walked up to them catching the last part of the conversation.

"What's going on?" Glinda asked.

"The Queen is dealing with a crowd of people who gathered after they saw the fire. Not sure what they want but I'm pretty sure we could use Fiyero and you Miss Glinda. Miss Elphaba, do as the doctor says," the Lieutenant gave her a look.

"I'm just getting it from all sides today," the green woman smirked.

"Yes well, hopefully the crowd isn't an issue. The verdict for the Wizard is due any day now. Though the Queen is wondering where the Munchkin reinforcements were that Mopsi promised," Khalil said.

"It was near sunset. It's possible that they were on their way and stopped for the night," Balfour pointed out. Khalil made a face like he wasn't sure he believed it and then started for the door. Fiyero, Glinda, and Balfour followed him, leaving Elphaba to pout.

They reached Ayla to find her listening to someone who had called up from the crowd. The bunch did not seem raucous and they were not very large in number. Still a crowd of people near the Palace walls after dark could be used to conceal a hidden attack. Someone noticed Glinda and called out,

"Lady Glinda saved us!" Ayla turned and looked at the blonde who only smiled slightly. She was unsure of what to do. The Queen gave her a wink and the blonde stepped forward so that she could speak.

"I was not alone in saving the City. The brave troops who held the walls and of course Miss Elphaba was there to help. We must remain vigilant for those who wish to free the Wizard. We have proven to you what he was able to do with Morrible at his side and it will take time to prove that whoever leads Oz forward will not follow in his footsteps. We all must be involved in healing Oz, not just some of us," she said.

"You should lead us!" Another voice came up from the small group.

"All of Oz will have a say in who leads us. There will no longer be a dictatorship. Together we will make Oz a place to be proud of like it once was. Now, please. The trouble is over. Return to your homes and a full report will be issued in the morning," Glinda explained. There was nodding amongst the group and slowly they all turned and left.

"What was all that about?" Fiyero asked.

"The fire caused them to be concerned for their safety so they wanted answers. It would seem that the revolution is working," Ayla smiled.

"And that we may have the next ruler of Oz right here," Balfour looked at Glinda.

"Me? I'm afraid not," the blonde shook her head.


	26. Chapter 26

As it would turn out, Khalil's mistrust of the Munchkins was unfounded. Mopsi's troops arrived the next morning and helped clean up the dead men and the burnt forest. Queen Ayla ordered that all the captured men should be charged with treason. One the side, she ordered an investigation to see if the person or persons who incited the men to fight, could be found.

Three more days would pass before it was announced that the verdict in the trial of the Wizard was ready to be handed down. The Queen, Fiyero, and Glinda would need to be there along with Lieutenants Khalil and Balfour. Elphaba insisted that sitting in a wheelchair in a dress was not too much stress and that she was actually feeling much better than she had a few days prior. Using her magic had seemingly reawakened her and she'd proven it by the increase in her appetite and the less pale color in her cheeks.

"Oscar Diggs, also known as The Wizard, you are hereby found guilty of crimes against humanity and Animals," Judge Doruk of Munchkinland announced.

"Does the defendant have any final words before his sentence is determined?" Judge İskender of the Vinkus asked.

"Only that I did what was best for Oz. While I tried to make this a better place, Morrible plotted behind my back and for that I am being punished," Oscar said. Elphaba frowned. Even in the face of everything he helped perpetrate, the Wizard still thought he was right. The judges did not look kindly on his response.

"This tribunal sentences you to twenty years of hard labor in Southstairs whereupon you will be released and permanently banished from Oz. Let it also be known that all the Lands beyond the Great Dessert Barriers shall be made aware of your crimes. We imagine you will not be welcome in those countries upon your release either," Judge Snow from Quadling Country frowned.

"Where exactly is my client supposed to go then?" The defense attorney, a Mr. Guerue wanted to know.

"Perhaps wherever he came from will want him back," Judge Havva from Gillikin shook her head and indicated for the guards to take the Wizard away. As the only female on the panel, and one of the few leading military women from her country, Havva had worked hard to get where she was and she viewed this appointment as an opportunity to not pass up. The other judges appreciated her candor and her knowledge.

As he was being led away, Oscar reached inside his coat, and Elphaba shouted to the guards to stop him. If he intended to poison himself right there in court, he had another thing coming. The guards grabbed his hand and forced whatever it was out of it.

"Search him and arrest his lawyer!" Ayla stood from her seat in the gallery and issued the order. Quickly, Mr. Guerue was taken into custody.

"What was in his hand?" Elphaba asked the men, once Fiyero had wheeled her up to them.

"This little green bottle. Never seen one like that before," the one said. He handed it to her and they dragged Oscar away along with his lawyer.

"Fae… isn't that…" Fiyero trailed off, his tone barely audible.

"It can't be Yero…" she shook her head, her tone just as low. It wasn't possible. Glinda left her seat as the crowd dispersed. Ayla went to make the announcement of the verdict and the blonde joined her friends.

"Are you guys ok?" Glinda asked.

"We need to talk," Elphaba said. She carefully showed her friend the bottle. Glinda shook her head. It couldn't be.

"Come on," Fiyero told them. He turned Elphaba's chair toward the courtroom doors.


	27. Chapter 27

They reached the room that Fiyero was staying in. Elphaba's belongings were there too since the Infirmary wasn't a good place to keep them. Glinda closed the door and made sure that they could have a private conversation.

Fiyero picked up Elphaba's satchel. He took the bottle they'd just been given from the guard and then handed the satchel to her. She quickly opened it and dug into the bottom. Pulling out a small bag, the green woman opened the bag and reached inside. There she grabbed the bottle which was wrapped in tissue. Unwrapping the tissue, she revealed the bottle. Fiyero brought the one he held onto and they were an exact match.

"Oh Oz," the green woman suddenly felt sick.

"It could be a coincidence," Glinda said.

"Other than that bottle, which Fae has had for years, I've never seen one like it," Fiyero raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What are the odds though?" She asked.

"There are no odds. Its prophecy. I've been cursed since birth," Elphaba frowned.

"Fae…" Fiyero gave her a look.

"Morrible said that a child of both worlds would inherit powers would be unlike anything Oz had seen before. The honor would be all hers to teach that person. It was supposedly a fairytale which she told the first years at Shiz to make them believe that they could be that one and become Morrible's student and protégé. What she told no one of course was that said person would be the only one to be able to read the Grimmerie and would be manipulated into using it for her own sick reasons. This bottle proves that I am that child for you see both the bottle and the Grimmerie were made not of this world. Who is the only one that is not of this world?" The green woman asked.

"The Wizard," Glinda nodded.

"It actually explains why my father hated me so. I was not the cause of my mother's death but it was easy to see that I did not hold any features that matched his. I was a constant reminder that my mother had been unfaithful. Though given my experiences, I would not blame my mother," Elphaba frowned.

"So now that we have a sneaking suspicion of what happened, what do you want to do?" Fiyero asked.

"Nothing. I'll keep this bottle with the other. If anyone were to find out that I was the daughter of the Wizard, everything we just accomplished would go up in flames like the forest the other day. It is imperative that Oz moves on. Besides, it changes nothing of my childhood. Frex is dead. What he did to me, he did to me. Nothing will erase that. All that matters now is that we work to ensure everyone is Oz realizes how good life can be without the Wizard," his fiancée stressed.

"You should at least tell your future in-laws. They could then be able to dispel any questions they get asked," Glinda said.

"Agreed. We'll do so as soon as we can. In the meantime, we need to prepare Oz for the next steps in finally being truly free," Fiyero nodded. Glinda watched her best friend wrap both bottles up in the tissue and put them back into the small bag. She wasn't sure how Elphaba could remain so composed. The blonde knew she'd be a mess if she found out her Momsicle had cheated on her Popsicle.

"Come on. There's work to be done," Elphaba smiles slightly. Both of the other people in the room could see that she was doing the best she could to reassure them. Fiyero wished that he and she could be alone for a little while but they knew that with the announcement of the trial's results, things would not be quiet.


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks passed and slowly but surely everything was falling into place. Elphaba was up and walking around with no trouble having been able to heal herself completely after a full week of bedrest. The trials for all those involved in the attempt on storming the Emerald City had been progressing.

No further word of anyone organizing attempts to get to the Wizard or to overthrow those that currently held power. Of course it was possible that they had just been driven underground but there was no way to know for sure. While there was no need for the Resistance any longer, those that joined the efforts had promised to keep their ears open. Oz needed to remain strong so that none of her neighbors on the other sides of the deserts got any ideas.

It had been announced that the new ruler of Oz would be elected. It would be a test case considering that all the other rulers in the territories were not elected. The Vinkuns were ruled by King and Queen while the Gillikins had the Good Witch of the North. The Munchkins had a Governor (who was not elected) and the Quadlings were ruled by the Good Witch of the South. So this concept of picking their leader was new and confusing but not entirely complicated. The idea had actually come from Glinda. She thought it was the best way for everyone to feel included. Secretly, Elphaba wondered if the reason she did it was so you just couldn't put in place. There are had been rumblings about the people wanting Glinda to lead but she probably figured that the entirety of Oz would not back her. They'd pick someone else who she viewed as more qualified.

"You think this will work?" Fiyero asked as he climbed into bed.

"I think that Glinda is not going to be ready for the results," Elphaba chuckled as she left the bathroom, dressed in her nightgown.

"Well I have to admit of the four candidates, she's the most recognizable but I think you'd be hard pressed to not have heard of Princess Ozma," he said.

"Good point. She technically would be leading Oz, now that the Wizard is out of the picture," she smiled as she climbed into bed.

"A lot of people will look for her to lead. Though technically I feel like the Vinkus would have voted for you," Fiyero leaned over and kissed her.

"Well I couldn't be in the running. I'm a future Princess after all," she said when they parted.

"You're my Princess, no matter what happens," he smiled.

"Aww," Elphaba smirked.

"I know my Mom and Dad would have voted for you too," Fiyero told her.

"Well I think your Mom has a soft spot for Glinda. She seems to be taking her under her wing," the green woman said.

"I think that she likes to see other women in a place of power. My Dad may be King but he always consults my mother. They have a true partnership. Not something that my Grandfather or his father believed in. Though make no mistake, my Grandmother was not one to be sitting by the sidelines," he smiled.

"The Vinkus has always been more progressive with their society rules. Munchkinland… not so much. Though there was not much argument when my sister first took power. That came later after she made up those policies. I blame myself. I was supposed to protect her. Instead I was labelled a criminal and she became the most hated Munchkin in all the land. They danced in the street at her death. That was never something I wanted for Nessa," Elphaba heaved a sigh.

"It is not your fault. She never treated you like a sister. She treated you like a servant. I couldn't stand to watch her order you around. You are so much more than you were ever given credit for. I think you know that though," Fiyero leaned closer to her.

"Prove it," she said. She had the sudden need to be as close to him as possible. Their lips touched each other and soon they were lost in each other, both of them needing it more than they realized.


	29. Chapter 29

_LADY GLINDA WINS FIRST EVER OZIAN ELECTION! PRINCESS OZMA HAS GRACIOUSLY AGREED TO SERVE AS HER SECOND AND WILL BE JOINING NEWLY FORMED COUNCIL!_  Elphaba couldn't help but smirk as she ate her breakfast and read the morning's newspaper. The election had been two weeks ago and it had taken a long time to get everyone's votes in and counted. Not surprisingly, Princess Ozma had been a close second and Lady Glinda had offered her the position of Vice Ruler. The Princess was more than happy to accept and would be arriving in the Emerald City within the week.

"Have you seen Glinda?" She asked without looking up, as Fiyero entered the breakfast room with a plate of pancakes that looked almost as tall as he was.

"I've been a little busy," he admitted. That's when his fiancé looked up and shook her head.

"Yero, you cannot be  _that_  hungry," she said.

"They aren't all for me," he protested, "but I can't help it. You've been taking a lot out of me." To that he smirked and Elphaba turned a shade of reddish brown, that only she could turn. She had to admit that once she'd been completely well that the two of them seemed to be making up for lost time in the bedroom.

"I think that healing spell messed with my drive for such things. I had better consult my spell books," she said.

"Why? Aren't we having fun? I kind of like you all uninhibited, well you know, behind closed doors at least," he winked at her. Just then his mother walked into the room and the conversation about what they were up to in the bedroom ceased.

"Fiyero, what did you do to the poor cook?" Ayla asked.

"Some of them are for you," he said. She gave him a look. He pointed to the empty plate next to him and took ten pancakes off the top. Elphaba watched as the Queen took her seat and tried to figure out how she was going to eat the stack gracefully.

"Glinda isn't down yet?" Ayla wondered, changing the subject.

"We haven't seen her. Perhaps she is nervous. She is being sworn in later today," Elphaba said.

"I certainly hope she is all right," the Queen frowned before using her fork and knife to slowly work on her stack of pancakes.

"Considering she didn't expect to win, I'm betting that she's a giant ball of nerves," Fiyero said before shoving at least two pancakes into his mouth at the same time.

"I'll go check on her," Elphaba pushed the newspaper aside and stood from the table. Ayla nodded and watched her go before turning to her son.

"Is she feeling all right?"

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked after he swallowed another few pancakes.

"Well she seems a little distracted. I need her sharp as a tack for later today, in case someone tries something stupid. You know that we can't pack up and leave once Glinda is sworn in this afternoon. There are some more lessons I need to teach her but in the meantime the change in leadership will become known across the deserts to our enemies. I will definitely need Elphaba on her game, in case there is trouble," his mother explained.

"I know. I'm sure she's fine," he smiled and tried to reassure her. His fiancé's increased sex drive was not something he wanted to discuss with his mother. Ayla only nodded and returned to her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Elphaba approached her friend's room and noticed that there was no light coming from underneath the door, which seemed to indicate that her friend was still in bed. Frowning, the green woman was about to knock on the door, when she heard movement and noises behind the large wooden entrance. Shaking her head, she pressed her ear to the door and immediately regretted it. That reddish brown color crept back into her cheeks as she pounded on the door with her fist and then turned around and headed back down the hallway. Apparently, she and Fiyero weren't the only ones in need of some alone time.


	30. Epilogue

Winter was now approaching and the trip back to the Vinkus was required. The Gillikins, Munchkins, and Quadlings had all left not long ago and now it was their turn. Glinda continued to reassure them that she was fine and could handle everything, after all the Vinkun Queen had been helping her for close to three months. While they did not doubt that, Ayla had wanted to make her as prepared as she could be. Some of her fears were put aside knowing that Princess Ozma was there to help as well.

"Perhaps if my father had been more attentive to Nessa, as your mother has been to Glinda, she would not have ended up underneath a house," Elphaba commented as they began the long ride back to the Vinkus. The air was cool and crisp and the travelers could see their breaths. The troops filed behind them, everyone glad that they would be home for Lurlinemas.

"I thought he doted on her," Fiyero said.

"Oh he did but he had not quite covered how to govern by the time he died. I suppose he figured that he'd have more time. Everything he touched became broken or destroyed and not even Nessa could escape," she frowned.

"I am sorry about your sister," the Queen spoke up.

"Thank you. I just wish she was here to see all of this. Perhaps if she'd been given the chance, things would have been different and she would have been leading Munchkinland forward. We could have celebrated together," Elphaba said.

"I thought you guys really didn't celebrate Lurlinemas," Fiyero was confused.

"Yes well while Father despised all holidays that did not mean Nanny did not try to keep it in her own way. Nessa and I would exchange small presents without Father knowing about it. But that wasn't the celebration I was exactly talking about," she admitted.

"The removal of the Wizard and the instatement of Glinda," Ayla said, figuring she was right.

"Yes those things but something else as well," Elphaba smiled and Fiyero raised an eyebrow. She loved him but sometimes he was quite clueless.

"Miss Elphaba, how long have you known?" His mother however was a tad sharper.

"Long enough," Doctor Magi spoke up, not being able to help himself. That's when Fiyero let out this loud whoop. The troops behind them halted in their tracks, afraid they missed some an order or something.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Give me another six months and I'll get back to you," Elphaba said sarcastically. She had been able to hide it better this time around as Doctor Magi had been making sure she was eating better. With the new diet in place, the nausea and other symptoms she'd had before, never surfaced.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted and to that the troops behind them let out their own cheers.

"Huzzah!" Fiyero earned himself a smack as the Flying Monkeys lowered themselves down from the skies to see what all the hubbub was.

"Why don't we just tell the world? Especially after what happened last time," Elphaba shook her head.

"Not to toot my own horn or anything but you didn't have me looking after you last time," Magi spoke up.

"Toot away Doctor. He is quite correct. I would not want another doctor looking after me when I was pregnant," Ayla smiled.

"This is so exciting!" Fiyero was a like a little kid in a candy store. Elphaba could help but chuckle. The rest of the trip he was making plans on what the baby's room should look like and what they should do about their wedding since royal weddings had to occur before any offspring were born, lest they not be considered legitimate. His enthusiasm spread and soon everyone was giving ideas, including some of the soldiers. Elphaba took it all in. She had finally found a home and a family and she could not be happier.

**THE END**


End file.
